Dirt and Blood
by Lennelle
Summary: Who am I? I am Simon. I am alive. How do I feel? Confused. Where am I? I am in the ground. Simon wakes up in the ground with a new life and a dangerous thirst. *Contains Spoilers for City of Ashes*


Darkness faded into darkness. He tried to open his eyes, only to feel the dirt crumble under his eyelashes. He moved his head slightly, then his fingers and toes but his whole body was bound down by the heavy weight of endless earth. Every sense in his body was different somehow, he felt stronger, he could even hear muffled voices from above but he was so felt dazed, as if he had been asleep for decades.

_Who am I? I am Simon. I am alive. How do I feel? Confused. Where am I? I am in the ground. _His head was spinning as the thoughts circled round and round until he finally stopped on his last sentence; _I am in the ground. But why don't I care?_

He had felt a burning emptiness in the pit of his stomach from the moment he had woken up but it only grew the longer he lay there. He had to get out, he knew what he wanted, what he _needed _but he couldn't say the word, not even in his head. The burn was scorching its way up to his throat until he felt his mouth water in an attempt to extinguish the flames.

_I have to get out. I can't breathe, I need…_ he still couldn't say it but he wanted it so much, more than he had wanted anything, even more than he had ever wanted _her. _Clary.

With a heaving breath and all the strength he had he began to claw away at the mound of earth crushing down on him. It was easier than he had imagined it would be and he continued to dig upwards. He felt skeletal roots scrape at him but he took no notice and pushed up even harder as heavy clods of mud flew in all directions. Finally he felt his hand grasp at the cold air before thudding it down onto freshly dug soil, digging his fingers into the soft sea of soil.

"_Simon!"_ the sound was almost clear now and he knew that voice so well, it was her. He fought even harder, a commotion of voices wrestled above him but he heard none of it. All of his senses were focused on one thing. Her.

He felt the cool air against the skin of his bare, mud covered arms and used them to pull his now limp body from the ground. He could feel the cold dew sprinkled grass between his fingers as he managed to shift his weight forward before his strength finally failed him and he collapsed on the soft bed of brown and green.

His senses were stirred again by a soft, almost inaudible whisper in the distance. It said his name and he could hear the sadness strangling at the volume. Any other noise was drowned out by the soft thud as she fell next to him. Now all his focus was on her.

"Simon" she said gently, "Simon are you-".

He felt her hand touch his shoulder and he froze under its warmth, his muscles hardening.

He didn't hear the rest of the sentence but turned to face her, she stopped dead, her face contorted as she took in a heavy, ragged breath. The desire that burned inside him leapt from his mouth and he chased after it, landing on top of her. Her face was filled with fear and her mouth moved frantically, screaming words that would never reach his ears. He could feel the heat pound at him from under his skin, she fought

under his hands but he only gripped tighter and pulled back his lips to reveal the sharp new teeth which itched to meet with her skin.

Her eyes glinted with true terror now and in a poor attempt to escape, she kicked at him but he only forced her further into the ground by her tiny shoulders.

_Blood. _Now this was the only word he knew, the only thing he needed.

He was about to sink his teeth into the warm pulsing vein in her neck when he felt himself being pulled backwards. He landed in a heap, far away from her and all he knew was that he needed to get back. His eyes shot up in her direction but a new figure stood above her, they were talking again but his heart pounded in his ears.

_Is that my heart? Or is it hers?_

The shadowy shape pulled something from another and tore at it. All of Simon's senses jumped towards that new something. The blood. He would have leapt for it but the shadow grew as it approached him and he was so tired, more tired than he had ever been. His body heaved feebly and he let out a begging wail. He could smell the blood come closer, beating warmth in his direction. He could feel his eyes roll back and clawed at anything and everything around him, gasping heavily.

Then he felt a warm thick liquid trickle down his face.

"There you go" a familiar voice soothed him, "Drink, little Fledgling. Drink."

Simon snatched blindly and grabbed a blood filled plastic bag and pulled it savagely to his lips, tearing at the bag as the thick liquid poured into his mouth and down his face.

Everything melted away, the familiar faces; pale white with shock, the cold of the air and the voice of the looming figure above him. When the first pack had been emptied, he tore at a second. With a final sigh of relief he closed his eyes and continued to drink heavily.

_Who am I? I am Simon. Am I alive? Not anymore. How do I feel? Thirsty._

**I really hope you liked it and I would really appreciate reviews… but please be as nice as possible and let me know if you want me to write anything else :) **


End file.
